Two Steps Back
by Navira Lynn
Summary: After years away from their homes, Slade and Shado venture to Starling City to carry out Oliver's inherited crusade: to save his city. Although the former castaways have little attachment to the city itself, they learn more about the darkness that has taken over their old friend's home and vow to see it's end, but how will they cope when they learn Oliver Queen may be alive?
1. Prologue

Silent.

The city was asleep and silent as the darkness began to fade into the first rays of morning light. Skyscrapers that seemed to fill with boundless energy in the day were left as dark towers that stretched above the city below: Starling City. There was an eerie comfort of the metropolis just beyond the glass that bound a man inside the hospital room.

The darkness of the city set him in a trance. From the height, it looked small. Just another city, but as he continued to stare out at the silent metropolis, all the memories of the past years flooded his mind. All the hardships and trials led him to the room he now stood perfectly still in.

His gaze never broke from the skyline. Though the TV was turned on to the news and talking from the hallway bled into the room, his focus was set, until the door opened from behind. He slowly turned around, putting him face to face with a woman younger than him. Long, raven hair fell down her shoulders effortlessly, and the subtle glitter in her umber eyes brought a small smile to the man's face as she came to his side. Like him, she wore the shirt and pants provided by the hospital.

"You stare out at the city like you did the ocean," The woman spoke, her voice smooth and gentle as she looked out at the sleeping metropolis, "Full of beauty and too vast to see all that hides in it, but mysterious and unpredictable."

"Three years ago, we made a vow: to carry on the legacy of a father to his son," The man recalled, though his voice was more horse and thick with an Australian accent, "And now when we can properly honor it, the city seems to need it more."

The woman turned and placed a hand on the man's bare arm. Her touch sent a wave of warmth crawling up from under the skin and muscle to his shoulder and neck.

He turned towards her, and she smiled. "I told you, when the time was right, we would know when it's time to begin the crusade."

The man was about to reply, but his attention was drawn towards the TV when two photos appeared behind the anchor.

"And in our top story of the morning, after five years away from society, two castaways were found on an island in the North China Sea. The two have been identified as Slade Wilson and Shado Gulong. More on the story is to be released…."

"The city's beginning to rise," Shado said in a soothing tone, "We should join them."

Shado began to walk towards the door, but stopped and turned back towards Slade, who was gazing back towards the city.

"Do you think this is how he remembered it?" Slade asked, "Do you think this is the city that he wanted to save?"

"I think that if Oliver were still alive, he would look down on the city, just as you are, and he'd want to put an end to the crime that plagues society. He'd want to see the promise he made his father honored."

* * *

 **Flashback: Lian Yu, 4 Years Ago**

"Anthony, you got what you wanted. You can let them go," Sara reasoned as she turned around, "If you ever cared about me-"

"But I do care about you, Sara," Ivo said, "Which is why I won't choose to kill you…but he might."

Sara turned and looked to who Ivo was pointing to: Oliver. She whipped around to Ivo, but before she could say anything, he pressed the barrel of his gun to her back and forced her to walk forward.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver demanded between breaths.

One of Ivo's men walked forward and forced Shado to her knees as Ivo did the same to Sara.

"Time to choose Oliver, who lives, and who dies, but pick quickly because, in thirty seconds, I will shoot them both."

Oliver's eyes darted between the two women kneeling before him with their backs to the gun, so they wouldn't know where it's pointed. The breath caught in his throat as Ivo's men continued to shine their flashlights around the clearing. All Oliver could see was the terrified expressions on both Sara and Shado's faces, as well as the layer of tears coating their eyes.

"You don't have to do this. You got what you came for! Just take it and go!"

"Ten seconds."

"You fricking psychopath!"

"History will make that judgment. Five seconds."

Ivo moved the barrel of his gun between Sara and Shado as the last seconds began to slip away, but Oliver stayed silent, desperately thinking of anything he could say or offer to stop what was about to happen. The five seconds felt like an eternity until Ivo mouthed the word 'One' and stopped moving his gun on Sara. Oliver skidded to his knees and put himself between Sara and the barrel of the gun, but before anyone could say something, the sound of pounding footsteps came from the forest.

In a flash of gray, Slade jumped out of the darkness and grabbed the jacket collar of one of Ivo's men before throwing him to the edge of the clearing. Ivo's men all turned and witnessed Slade snap a gun in two like it was a twig, but Sara, Shado, and Oliver didn't wait before getting up from the ground. Oliver immediately grabbed the closest man and began to punch him repeatedly and without a break while Slade continued to fight the armed men. Sara and Shado each ran to another one of Ivo's men and did their best to knock them down, despite their wrists still being bound.

Slade kicked a man down, sending him to the other side of the clearing, before turning towards another and grabbing his neck. He easily lifted him up into the air, where the man flailed his legs and desperately tried to escape Slade's grip, but never made a difference before he was thrown into the forest.

Slade looked towards the three other fights that were going on. Shado and Oliver continued to gain on their opponents, but from the forest shadows, Slade saw one of Ivo's escaped men point a gun towards Shado and Oliver. Without thinking, Slade ran towards the man and grabbed his arm. Just as he pulled the man's arm in the other direction, a shot was fired.

The entire clearing went silent as the man who fought Sara released his grip on her and let her body fall to the ground, blood already soaking through her charcoal shirt from the bullet wound in her chest.

* * *

Light broke through the windows and brightened the Queen mansion on the typical Sunday morning, and like almost every Sunday morning, the entire house seemed empty. The few people in the large home that were awake had already busied themselves with their own interests, but that didn't stop a seventeen-year-old from slowly walking down the stairs while texting. Almost every Sunday, Thea Queen could count on her mother, Moira, having a few of her friends over for brunch, so that was where she expected to find her.

Thea glanced up from her phone as she stepped into the open room where her mother usually was, but today, the room was empty. There were no signs of people being in there before, except for the TV on the side of the room that was turned to the morning news.

The young Queen looked back down at her phone as she turned around, but as soon she stepped out of the room, she looked back towards the TV and read the headline: Castaways found after five years.

As the anchor continued to review the morning's top headline, Thea slowly walked back into the room and leaned in the doorway. The pictures of the two castaways were shown, the woman clearing being of Asian descent while the man's wasn't clear. The anchor continued talking about the story, but as soon as Thea saw the map, her breath hitched. It showed the Pacific Ocean and the relative location of the island the castaways were found on, but the young Queen recognized it as the area where her father's boat sank, and where she lost two members of her family.

She came to terms with her father and brother's death only a couple years prior, but while she seemed stable on the outside, the mention of their names or a memory would tear open the wounds she had desperately been trying to close. This time, she felt something more: hope. If two castaways could survive on a deserted island for five years, the thought of her father and brother still being alive didn't seem so crazy.


	2. 1x01-Pt 1

**A/N: For starters, I was incredibly surprised to see how much support this got from the very start. Thank you guys for that! As for an update schedule, I'm aiming to post a new chapter at least once a week, but if that doesn't happen, please understand that I'm trying my hardest, but I need to prioritize other things. Other than that, I hope you enjoy what's to come in this story. I'm really looking forward to sharing it!**

* * *

The large corridors were filled with more people as it drew closer to 7a.m. The smell of sterilized equipment rested heavily in the air. Doctors and nurses darted past the people collected in their work environment, but Slade and Shado barely paid them any attention as they briskly walked through them. Now out of the clothing provided by the hospital and dressed in everyday street attire, Slade and Shado made their way to the exit. As soon as they walked through the two double doors that separated the inpatient care ward, the number of people dropped, and the corridors were nearly empty.

"I have the keys to the apartment with our things," Slade muttered, "We'll go there first."

"Everything there's ready?"

"It should be if the people back at ASPAR did their jobs."

Shado nodded once but didn't say anything as a man, and a female doctor came into sight after walking around the corner. As they walked closer, the only thing she noticed that was unusual about either was the man's prosthetic arm, which looked more robotic that something people would typically wear.

"I'm telling you, it was the latest and said to be the best on the market," The Man reassured, his voice becoming clearer as he got closer, "I was guaranteed that it would function almost identically to how an actual arm would."

The doctor nodded but didn't look amused. "And if it was supposed to be the best on the market, then why did it malfunction so soon? You've had it for less than a week."

"Apparently it does that sometimes, but people said they've been able to fix them before. The company, Novum Prosthetics, and even the CEO guaranteed that it would be the best and that any malfunction could be repaired by the buyer, or we could return it to be repaired for a small fee."

"You should be able to return it for repair without any fee."

"You've heard of David Tirrell, haven't you?" The Man asked, "If he said this could be repaired, then wouldn't you believe him, especially with how much he's accomplished in the industry?"

"You would serve yourself good if you returned it, regardless of who the CEO is and if they say the product repairable or not. It's new technology and still unreliable."

The man and doctor walked past Slade and Shado, but while Slade was more focused on the path ahead, Shado looked back over her shoulder. The name of the man they mentioned was too familiar and for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

Unlike the hospital, the open hallways of the apartment complex were completely empty and silent as the former castaways walked through. Occasional scuffs from their boots on the charcoal colored carpet were the only sounds. Sleek doors made with ebony wood lined the walls with a large amount of space between them, and on the wall next to them was a number plated in silver. Each one began with 2-0, but only when they were in front of the one that read 208, Slade came to a stop. Shado waited patiently as he fished the key out from his pocket. Once there was a click from the lock, Slade pulled they key out and looked towards her.

"I think you're going to like it here."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I did," Shado replied, "You helped select this with our task in mind, did you not?"

Slade pushed the door open. "I did."

His nearly unnoticeable gesture told Shado to walk inside, and she did just that. The first thing she noticed was the large windows in the living space, where morning light broke through and cast on the white walls. Shado walked through the long entryway, passing a few rooms with closed doors, before coming to the main living space. The large windows in the living room stretched up to the ceiling, and their light illuminated the modern kitchen and dining room. From the side, a staircase stretched up towards the loft level. Beyond the living space was a sliding glass door that led out to a large balcony, where planters with small trees were placed against the walls, still giving a view to the vast city below.

"This loft is beautiful," Shado said as she approached the windows, "But I imagine that the main reason this was chosen was that of the balcony."

"The loft is on the top floor, and this is a private balcony," Slade explained from behind her, "No one else can see it but us."

Shado turned around to face the former castaway. "Is this where we'll operate?"

"No. There's somewhere else that ASPAR had set up for that purpose. Our things are already there."

"Is the book there?"

"No," Slade reached into a pocket in his jacket and pulled out a small book. The slightly faded, tawny cover was still in good condition, with no marks on the outside. Shado walked back towards him and took the book, immediately opening it and flipping through the pages. "Are you looking for something?"

"When we were back with ASPAR, we both agreed that we would start this crusade immediately, so we could go back to our lives before the island and see our loved ones again," Shado recalled, "As we were walking out of the hospital, did you hear that doctor and that man talking? About his prosthetic arm?"

"Most likely not to the extent you have."

"The man mentioned that a company called Novum Prosthetics manufactured the arm, and within a week of the purchase, it malfunctioned. Before ASPAR put us on Lian Yu to be _found_ , I read through the list and looked into the names on it," Shado flipped another page and stopped. She held the book up so Slade could see which page it was opened to. "David Tirrell, the CEO of Novum, is in the list."

"Besides having a malfunctioning product, why would Tirrell be on the list?"

"I imagine ASPAR set up a computer in here?"

"There's a computer set up at a desk just around the corner."

Shado held the book out to Slade, and as soon as he took it, she walked towards the dining room and around the corner. A simple desk was set up with a computer that didn't look like anything fancy, but knowing that ASPAR was heavily involved with preparing the apartment, she knew the exact opposite to be true. She pulled out the desk chair and took a seat. While she turned on the computer and began her search, she heard Slade flipping through a few of the pages in the book.

"Oliver's father wrote all these names down as men who were harming the city," Slade stated, "But how would he know about all these men and their wrongdoings?"

"Oliver did tell us that before his father…. died, he told him that he wasn't the man Oliver thought he was."

"But writing a list of all those names and keeping it with him when on the Gambit. Doesn't that seem strange?"

"We don't know what kind of life he led when he was living before the Gambit, so I don't think there's any way to know…" Shado said, "You were asking about Tirrell, here it is." Slade looked up from the small book and over Shado's shoulder, where he could see on the screen several articles that were pulled up, all about David Tirrell and Novum Prosthetics. "David Tirrell, CEO of Novum, assisted in perfecting a revolutionary method for manufacturing prosthetics. They're designed to help the user with everyday tasks so it wouldn't seem like they were even using a prosthetic. According to those same users, they say the product malfunctions or even breaks. Many take the offer of sending it in to be repaired, but the fees for that are high, and there are more charges as it's repaired. Eventually, buyers would return the product, but they would never get all their money back. Some sources say that Tirrell uses the stolen money to indulge in his personal interests rather than anything related to improving the company, so there aren't malfunctions in the product to begin with."

"Since this man clearly has a reason for being on Oliver's Father's list, then I assume this is where you want to start?"

"If this man is using people who have gone through a severe trauma to fulfill his materialistic desires, then I want to see him brought to justice. No one else would take the moves necessary, and, although the police are supposed to address matters such as these, they aren't bold enough to do anything."

"Like I mentioned earlier, ASPAR has a separate place set up for that kind of thing. I believe that's where we should go next."

"Everything's there?"

"Everything."

"Then let's go. There's still a lot we need to do to get ready."

* * *

"And things at the company are going well?"

"Extraordinarily, yes. Queen Consolidated is currently working in a partnership with Krause Enterprises. Within the next month, we're expected to have more information released to the public on the current project," Walter explained as he took a sip of his tea before looking back towards Moira. "In other words, things couldn't be going better."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"Since it's our day off, why don't we go out to lunch? There's that café down the street from the office that we usually go to. It would just be the two of us-"

"Just the two of you?"

Moira and Walter both looked up towards the entrance of the dining room and saw Thea walking in with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up this early," Moira greeted, "It's only ten."

Thea glanced to the side and nodded. "Can I talk to you for a minute…. alone?"

"Is something wrong, sweetie?"

Thea didn't say anything as she kept her eyes away from her mother. Moira glanced towards Walter, muttering something to him before she stood up from her seat at the table and walked towards Thea. The teenager led the way out of the dining room and into the empty hallway just outside.

"You didn't answer my question in there," Moira said as they came to a stop, "Is something wrong?"

"Did you…see the news this morning? About the castaways?"

"Thea, please don't get into this."

"So you did see it."

"I really don't want to have this discussion with you right now."

"Why not?"

"I believe you know the reason why."

"Because you know now that it's possible that Dad and Ollie could be alive?"

"Thea-"

"You've been hiding from what happened for the past five years. You never talk about it, and you never think that it's even possible that they survived."

"Because it's not, Thea! You don't know the extent of what happened, but I do know. Believe me when I tell you there was _no_ possible way they could have survived."

"That's what people would have said when Slade and Shado were lost!"

"Slade and Shado…."

"Those are their names. They were rescued off a remote island and brought here for treatment of some previous injuries," Thea explained, "People would have said that they never could have been alive, but here they are, alive and well. Don't you ever think, ever _hope_ , that the same thing could have happened to Dad? To Ollie? Maybe they're out on an island, just like those castaways, and they've been waiting for someone, _us_ , to save them. Yet here we are, think they're-"

"Thea, drop this."

"Why-"

" _Now._ "

Moira turned around and began walking towards the entrance to the dining room, biting the bottom of her lip as she walked.

"Why won't you face this?" Thea asked. Moira stopped dead in her tracks. "Why are you so scared of thinking about them? Even when we first got the news, you _never_ talked to me. You _never_ opened up to me, or anyone. Is it because you were scared of believing that they were really gone? Is it because you just didn't want to face reality? We now we have a reason to believe they're alive!"

"You were twelve when the Gambit went down. You wouldn't have and still don't understand what that night meant. I do, and I accepted that your father and Oliver were gone a long time ago…. I suggest you do the same and drop this before you find yourself facing the truth… Robert and Oliver are gone…"

Thea stood frozen in place as Moira began walking back towards the dining room, a layer of tears coating her eyes and threatening to fall. But as her mother walked away, Thea heard her breath shake and saw her raise a hand to her eye.

They were both equally broken.

* * *

 **Flashback: Lian Yu, 4 Years Ago**

Smoke rose into the sky layered in darkness, the only sound being the crackle of the fire, and the wooden box containing the miracle drug burning before his eyes. Oliver sat on a log, utterly numb while staring into the fire. His mind was completely empty, and any emotion left his body hours ago, when he, Slade, and Shado buried Sara next to his father and Yao Fei. Even after the small memorial the three of them held, Oliver had stayed entirely silent. He didn't say anything, he didn't feel anything, and he didn't reach out to Slade or Shado about what had happened.

The only thing he did say was 'I agree' when Slade proposed they burn the Mirakuru they took Ivo's men after the fight. He and Shado agreed that if anything were to happen to them and Ivo got ahold of the Mirakuru, it wouldn't end well for anyone.

The rest of the day was quiet, in respect for Sara. There was nothing more any of them could do about her, but Oliver only knew from fragments of overheard conversation that Slade and Shado were planning something to do with The Amazo. Oliver didn't know what they were going to do, but he wasn't interested. He felt completely drained of all motivation.

Oliver didn't look away from the fire and the burning box when he heard Shado's footsteps behind him, and he didn't turn towards her when she sat down next to him in complete silence.

"You've been silent ever since we paid our respects…" Shado said gently as she stared into the fire, just as Oliver was doing. "I understand what you're going through."

"This never would have happened…. if I was just honest with Laurel…"

"We all make mistakes. What Ivo did, the position Ivo put us in, and it wasn't your fault."

"I could have stopped it if I was paying attention…"

"You can't blame yourself for what another man did to her. All you can do now is… get off this island and live the life she would have wanted for you. You have your sister and your mother back in Starling. She would want you to be with them again."

"I'm not leaving this island until the man who killed her faces justice."

"And Ivo will. Slade and I have already talked about it, but right now, you should rest. You've been through a lot today. Tomorrow, we'll start preparing, alright?"

Shado put her hand on Oliver's shoulder, gently squeezing it before standing up and starting back towards the plane. She hadn't even walked a few feet away when she turned back around.

"And Oliver?" He didn't turn around. "Sara loved you, and she'd think you're doing the right thing by burning the Mirakuru. You're saving lives by getting rid of it."

Oliver didn't say anything in reply, but Shado stood there for a moment, watching him and letting her thoughts trail off. Eventually, she turned back around and started walking back to the plane. Slade stood at the opening, waiting patiently for her.

"How's he doing?"

Shado glanced back towards Oliver. "As well as he could be. Right now, he just needs time."

"Should we just leave him out there?"

"When he's ready to come back, he will. I told him that tomorrow we'll start working with the plan we discussed."

"Then we should get some rest as well. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Oliver couldn't see Slade and Shado from where he sat, but a few minutes later, he had the feeling he wasn't being watched. He stood up from where he sat and glanced towards the plane: it was completely dark, and no one was on the outside. Oliver walked away from the fire and didn't hesitate to go into the forest layered in thick darkness. The sky was covered in clouds, and none of the stars could break through the heavy sheet.

As soon as he was a far distance away from the plane, Oliver looked back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't followed: he was all alone, as he wanted to be. He was careful not to make a sound as he reached into the pocket on his pants. From it, he pulled out a folded piece of cloth, and a syringe with a single dose of Mirakuru, taken straight from the box before Slade started the fire.

Oliver stared down at the syringe as he walked to the base of a tree and sat down in the brush. He folded the piece of cloth and pushed it into his mouth, and as soon as he had both of his hands free, Oliver pulled the cap off the needle. The emerald serum inside was barely visible in the darkness, but Oliver still held it above his thigh. He held it above his flesh for almost a minute, his hand trembling and his sweat loosening the grip he had on the syringe.

The Mirakuru would make him stronger. It would give him the ability to live as Sara would have wanted him to. It would let him bring justice to the man that killed her. Ivo wasn't there when she was killed, but someone could have prevented her death. The one who called him 'brother' killed her right before his eyes, and tried to blame it on another man.

His brother would pay.

Oliver drove the syringe into his flesh, clenching his jaw as the serum entered his blood. As soon as it was empty, he pulled it out and was just able to toss it to the side before feeling his entire body cry out in agony.

His groaning lasted only a minute before he felt his body go limp and his eyelids grow heavy.


	3. 1x01-Pt 2

The office was silent, just as he liked it when there was work to be done. The light from his computer screen illuminated his face and shed a cold light on the bookshelf behind him, where picture frames displaying photos of major accomplishments in his industry were displayed. He was in all the photos.

Besides the occasional clicking of keys, the only sounds were those of his security detail outside his large estate, the one he spent a large amount of his profit on, just so he could be farther from the city.

David Tirrell continued to read the documents displayed in front of him, not paying attention to the clock at the bottom of the screen that read 12:27pm. He always considered moments alone and in silence the most productive.

Then the lights went out, and there was a shout outside.

Tirrell stopped reading and looked up from his laptop. From the window off to the side, he couldn't see anything going on in the courtyard below, but he could hear faint sounds of his men calling to each other. Immediately after, there were gunshots. They lasted barely a minute before there was silence again. Tirrell stayed completely still for only a second before a warning flashed on his computer screen: a notice from his security system, saying the cameras on the south side of the property went dark.

He didn't think after seeing that. It was instinct to shut down his laptop. It was instinct to grab the loaded gun from the bottom drawer of his desk. It was instinct to run towards the office door to lock it, but as soon as he put his hand on the handle, two of his security guards grabbed the door and forced themselves inside.

"What are you doing?!"

"Let us in and shut the door, Mr. Tirrell!" One of the men pressed.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Those masked people are coming!" The other piped.

"What masked-"

A series of gunshots went off in the living space just around the corner, and Tirrell's men forced the door open. The first stumbled into the office, but just as the second one tried to shut the door, and gloved hand slipped through and held it open. The door burst open, and a man dressed entirely in body armor with a half black, half orange, mask forced his way inside. Tirrell's second guard fired at the masked man, but the bullets bounced off the armor. The masked man advanced towards the security member as he pulled a gun from a holster on the side of his thigh, but when the guard tried to disarm him, the masked man punched his chest. The guard stumbled back, only to be met by a shot to the shoulder that sent him to the ground.

The masked man looked towards Tirrell, but another shot went off behind him and a bullet bounced off his back. The man didn't have to turn around to see the arrow fly in from the doorway and bury itself in the guard's shoulder. Tirrell's gaze shifted away from the masked man, and towards the female figure that stood in the doorway of the office, lowering a black recurve bow. Through the darkness, he could see the quiver filled with arrows on her back, as well as the hood and the mask that was pulled over her mouth and nose.

Both the masked man and the archer walked towards Tirrell, who raised his gun and tried to shoot them, but none of the bullets came close to hitting either. The masked man grabbed Tirrell's arm and twisted it, making the business man shout as the gun fell from his hand. The grip the vigilante had on Tirrell's arm strengthened as he slammed him into a wall, quickly taking hold of the business man's neck.

"David Tirrell."

"What do you want from me, you psychopath!" Tirrell growled between short breaths.

"You've stolen over thirty million from your clienteles. I want that money returned."

"I don't know what you're talking-"

The masked man's grip around Tirrell's neck strengthened, and Tirrell struggled even more.

"I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

"I don't know…. what you're trying to accomplish…. but I'm an honest businessman," Tirrell sneered between breathes, "I didn't steal anything from my clients….and the cops will agree…. when you two are in cuffs."

"Lies won't help you now," The masked man warned, "By midnight tomorrow, you're going to transfer thirty million to Starling City bank account 4587."

"Why would I…do that?"

"Because if you don't, we'll come back and take it ourselves, and you won't like how."

The masked man released his grip on Tirrell and let him fall to the ground. He immediately clasped his hand around his neck as he desperately took in breaths, but when he looked up, the masked man and the archer were gone.

* * *

Policemen moved in and out of Tirrell's house and lights from squad cars and ambulances shone inside from the open doors. From where he stood next to the counter in his lavish kitchen, Tirrell saw two EMTs pushing a gurney, with his security guard on it, outside. He was still watching the paramedics when two members of the SCPD walked up towards him. He recognized the one with dark skin as the captain of the SCPD, Frank Pike, but the one with a long coat and peppered gray hair didn't look familiar.

"Mr. Tirrell," The man with peppered gray hair spoke, "Detective Quentin Lance of the SCPD. Can you explain to us exactly what happened?"

"What, tell you exactly what I've been telling your men for the last hour?"

"It's for clarity, Mr. Tirrell." The Captain said.

"Like I've said before, I was working in my office when the lights went out and I heard shouting from the courtyard. The security cameras on the south side of the house went out, so I grabbed my gun. Before I could lock the doors of my office, a pair of my guards were shot by two people in masks."

"Can you describe these people in masks?" The Detective asked.

"One of them was wearing some type of black, blue, and orange body armor. He had a mask that was half black and half orange, and he carried almost any weapon you can think of, including some Japanese sword."

"A Japanese sword?"

"And the other mask?" Pike questioned.

"Some woman with a dark green overcoat and a hood. She had some mask pulled over the bottom of her face and a quiver filled with arrows, and she had a bow."

"So some gunman with a Japanese sword and a medieval archer," Quentin stated, "Yeah."

"You think I'm playing around, Detective? I'm just trying to mind my own life when these two nutjobs break into my house and demand thirty million dollars. When that much money is on the line, I don't _play_ around. Now, they said they would be back if I didn't transfer the money. I want the SCPD at my office building to coordinate with my head of security."

"Alright then…" Pike muttered, "Why don't you sit down with a sketch artist and try to get us a picture of these masks while we finish things up here."

Tirrell didn't say a word as he walked past Quentin and Pike, leaving them in the middle of the investigation.

"Was someone able to get the footage from the security cameras?" Quentin asked.

"No, it was completely wiped without a trace."

"Well that's awfully convenient."

"Just finish things up here. I need to get back to the station and manage the questions that are going to come in once the media gets a hold of this."

As Pike walked away from Quentin, the detective turned around and looked back at the officers still moving around the space, trying to gather any evidence that was left. Another one of the detectives walked into the room, carrying a crime scene kit at her side.

"Detective Hall!"

The detective stopped and turned towards Quentin. "Detective Lance."

"Did you find anything up there?"

"Fingerprints, but they're most likely from the security guards. We'll still run them."

"Good, good."

"Find anything down here?"

"No, nothing," Quentin huffed, "Just when you thought this city was done with surprises, this comes up."

"The job wouldn't be as fun if surprises like this didn't show up," McKenna quipped, "But the best part of it all is seeing the nutjobs in court and behind bars once it's all over."

"Suppose so. Just keep working on anything you find here. I have things to do with the force, because apparently, we're up for private hire now."

"So long as we catch whoever threatened Mr. Tirrell last night, then I'd say it's worth it."

"You'd make a good captain with that approach."

"Just doing my job, detective."

"Aren't we all," Quentin huffed, "Hey, listen, tonight I'm going to need a partner for the stake out. You interested?"

"What about your partner, Detective Hilton?"

"He's visiting relatives in Coast City for the rest of the week."

"Sure," McKenna answered, "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good. I'll fill you in later today and let you know what's going on."

"This wouldn't be a normal stake out?"

"No. Something tells me tonight's going to play out a little differently than normal."

* * *

Her footsteps didn't make a sound as she stepped down the metal staircase, and even as she walked into the open basement, her presence still went unnoticed by the man seated at a desk in front of three computer screens. Metal tables were also set up against the wall, and aluminum cases were laid out on their surfaces. Each case had the same engraving on the top:

A.S.P.A.R  
Advanced Spanish-Portuguese Army Research

On a table that wasn't set up against the wall, a bicolored mask and a set of body armor made of protective plates and composite fiberglass. It was the prototype of an A.S.I.S-A.S.P.A.R project, meant to be duplicated at a later time, but the developments were terminated after it was deemed too expensive for mass production. After using some old favors from higher-ranked officials in both government organizations, Slade took possession of the suit. Next to his suit was a black recurve bow and a matching, tri-strap quiver filled with dark green arrows.

Shado walked to the desk where Slade was seated and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched a map displayed on one of the screens.

"Is everything working?"

Slade looked to the side at Shado, and noticed she was still in the attire she wore out the previous night. The long, forest green overcoat with Kevlar-lined sleeves hugged her body perfectly. She still wore the black, leather pants and knee-high boots, but her gloves were discarded to the side, next to her bow.

"Yes, everything's in order," Slade answered, "Where have you been?"

"Making sure the old cameras upstairs work. Should things go south, now we can get a warning."

"And they work?"

"You should be able to connect them with the system after the rest of this is set up."

"Good," Slade said as he stood up from the chair, "As soon as we got back, I wiped the security footage from Tirrell's system. We're in the clear, and the cops didn't see a thing."

"For someone who was trained to work out in the field, your knowledge of computers still surprises me."

"I'm no expert, but ASIS and ASPAR taught me a few things over the years."

"Speaking of ASPAR, do you want to get the rest of this set up?" Shado said as she gestured to the metal cases and empty tables around them.

"Yes, we should do that." Shado flashed a smile as she turned around and walked towards a set of the cases. Slade watched her for a moment before looking back at the three computer screens set up. Like the rest of the equipment, they were provided by ASPAR, and were some of the best money could buy.

"While you were up there, did you see anything useful?"

"We are right below Folston Tech's old warehouse," Shado remarked, "There's bound to be something we can use," She opened the first case and saw the abundance of medical supplies inside. "Then again, with a supply like this, I don't think we would be missing anything. How were you able to get this much from the organization?"

"You remember Christopher Stocklin?"

"Vividly, yes."

"He has a few connections outside of the agency and he was able to get a little extra for this crusade."

"Unbeknownst to our superiors?"

"It seems most likely."

"When we finish the crusade, remind me to thank him properly."

"What? With a gift basket?"

Shado smirked. "I'm not that generic. Besides, three years of receiving Christopher's help? He deserves more than a gift basket."

"Well those years of service are most likely out of obligation to the organization, not some friendship."

"You were just the one saying that Christopher went outside of the agency to help us. Doesn't that suggest there's some interest in helping us, even if ASPAR doesn't see it fit?"

"Christopher's served them for years. He's one of their top agents. He wouldn't go behind their backs unless the action benefited them."

"Well clearly that's not the case, given the circumstances," Shado countered, "If he only worked to benefit ASPAR and not to help us, then why would he get supplies to aid us in finishing the mission sooner? He knows that when we stop the major sources of crime here, we can leave the organization and go back to our families."

"Getting too involved with ASPAR now that we're here seems unwise. We shouldn't take any more chances with him."

"If Christopher helped us then, he would help us in the future. He's a good person, Slade. We can trust him."

"ASPAR assigned us to stop major criminal organizations that originate here in Starling. That's it. If we work with one of their most loyal agents and he finds out our real reason for agreeing to this mission, then we might as well walk to the director's office ourselves."

"Like you said, ASPAR wants us to stop major criminal groups. But this list," Shado said as leaned towards her bow and picked up the small book beside it, "The men on here all contribute to those same groups."

"Not all of them."

"And those people commit crimes just as dishonorable."

"The director wouldn't believe that unless we brought in solid evidence. He wouldn't believe that a billionaire's dead son's list of names is an accurate source, and we would both be watched even more closely," Slade reasoned, "I agree with you on the fact that we shouldn't cut off ASPAR completely, but now, we need to distance ourselves if we have any chance of seeing our crusade to an end."

"And when we find ourselves in a position that requires their assistance?"

"Then we reach out to them as a last resort."

"Making contact randomly after not reaching out doesn't seem like a good idea. ASPAR has agents across the globe. When we fail to reach out, they'll send those agents to find us, and if we only reach out with requests, then someone will grow suspicious. If anything, keeping contact is the way we keep them in dark."

"You mean by giving them false information."

"Yes, if it comes to that."

"Shado, you know I trust you with my life. I need you to trust me on this. Yes, keeping contact with them is still necessary, but now we need stop reaching out to their agents. We can't take any risks."

She was silent as she stared at Slade, but then looked away.

"Alright then," Shado said, "You have more experience in this field. I trust you."

"Thank you."

"But answer this question for me. What happens when something goes wrong, like you've suggested? What happens when we aren't able to carry out Oliver's crusade?"

"We both made a vow: to honor Oliver's memory by seeing his father's wrongs made right. One way or another, we'll keep our promises."

* * *

 **Flashback: Lian Yu, 4 Years Ago**

Shado walked into the plane with her bow at her side, but wasn't surprised to see Slade inside as well, rummaging through a wooden box.

"Have you seen Oliver?"

Slade turned around to face Shado. "No. I haven't seen him since last night. Why?"

"He's been gone all night and I can't find him."

"Do you think he did something?"

"I'd be a lot more comfortable if I knew where he is. He's not in a stable place and I don't want him to hurt himself."

"Should we go look for him?"

"No need," Slade and Shado bother turned around to Oliver walking in from the split in the side of the plane. "I'm right here."

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!"

"I needed some space."

"Oliver," Shado sighed, "I know the hell you must be going through, but we have no idea what Ivo may do next. Going out alone isn't smart."

"I understand."

"Good."

"We should start training," Slade interjected, "There's a man that needs to face justice."

"We'll start working out in the field," Shado said, "Meet me out there when you're ready."

Shado walked out of the plane, leaving Slade and Oliver face to face. They only stared at each other for a moment before Slade walked over to a plastic crate and picked up to sets of bamboo sticks. He tossed a set to Oliver, who caught them with both arms as Slade walked by.

"Hang in there, kid. That man will be on his knees begging for forgiveness before you do to him what he did to Sara."

"I know."

"Don't wait too long. There's still work to be done."

Slade walked out the same way Shado had, but even when he was gone, Oliver stood perfectly still. He took the bamboo sticks into one hand and looked down at his free one. Before, he would look at the dirt and imperfections of it, as there was nothing else to see, but now, there was so much more: the muscles moving with every twitch, the soft cracks he could hear from the bones, the small pulsing beneath the flesh, and the blood he could feel rushing through the veins. The power he felt in one finger was unlike anything he felt in his entire body, and when he clenched his fist, he was able to see that power before his eyes.

Justice would be served, and he could carry it out however he saw fit.


	4. 1x01-Pt 3

Shado ducked down when a bō flew over her head but stood back up and swung her own towards Slade. The edge grazed his forehead, and when he had an opening, Slade brought his staff to a cross with Shado's.

The two ash wood weapons clashed against each other, creating a rhythmic echo throughout the basement. Cold lights hanging from the high ceiling lit the entire basement, including the area where several metal tables, a high-end computer system, and racks of weapons were set up. Knives, swords, bows, staffs, and other more exotic weapons were displayed off to the side of the mats, where Slade and Shado continued to swing at each other.

With years of training in ASIS before the island influencing his tactics, Slade favored a style that was more direct. It immediately gave him an upper hand, no matter who his opponent was. Whatever hit he saw necessary to win a fight was the one he carried out, and because of that, he never lost a match.

Shado was almost the opposite. Her hits were clear and precise, each one carefully calculated moments before she carried it out. While her opponent believed her moves were defensive, she would wait for the perfect opportunity to hit with a series of lethal strikes. She justified her style as one that would let her learn more about her opponent, and anyone else who fought like them.

While Slade aimed for her center, Shado countered each strike and got a few hits on his legs. He stumbled but jumped back into the fight even quicker. Their staffs continued to clash against each other until Slade aimed for Shado's shoulder. Right before it could come down, Shado spun out of the way and behind Slade, pulling him into a chokehold with her staff from behind.

She held the position for a moment before speaking. "I win."

"I agree."

Shado released Slade and walked over to one of the metal tables at the side of the mat. She tossed one of the towels to Slade, who caught it and used it to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"We should do this more often," Slade suggested, "Like we did on the island."

"Are you trying to say that some good memories came from purgatory?"

"Small ones."

"Well, since we work at night, that leaves our days open," Shado noted, "Speaking of our work nights, do you have a status on Tirrell?"

Slade walked off the mat and to another table, where he set his phone. Shado slowly followed him, but after a few moments of silence, he turned back to her.

"Still empty."

"Do you think our threat was enough, or should I have put an arrow in his shoulder for motivation?"

"We'll find out tonight, but regardless of what he chooses to do, that money will get back to the people it rightfully belongs to."

"Good. It's time men like him face justice."

Slade nodded in agreement, but Shado didn't pay him any extra attention as she walked to one of the racks where some of their weapons were displayed. He walked over to the table where he set up the computers and sat down in the folding chair as he turned them on. Occasionally, he looked towards Shado, but his focus went back to the computer as he began searching David Tirrell's name. Several articles came up, but the ones he read told him all about the effect Tirrell's actions had on the people he was supposed to be helping.

None of the articles ended by saying the family recovered from the financial crisis Novum, or the court trials, put them through.

* * *

Thea's eyes were glued to the computer screen as she rapidly typed the words that jumped to the front of her thoughts. She only stopped when anything relevant to what she was looking for came up in a search, but like most of the things she had already read, nothing helped. The search results continued to disappoint until Thea came across a link to Starling City's Central News Network. She knew it was one of the primary news sources for the city, but the title "Castaways Return After Five Years" was what made her click.

All the information was the same as what she had read for the last hour: Slade and Shado were stranded on Lian Yu, and they returned after five years of being separated from civilization. Nothing helpful, until Thea scrolled down a bit further and saw a map pointing out where Lian Yu was.

The map looked familiar, but she couldn't place it for almost a minute until she read a bit more of the article. The island was located in the North China Sea.

Thea hesitated for a moment before pulling up a separate tab and typing in the name of an article she hoped she would never have to look at again. The results came up quickly, and after pulling up the report, Thea only had to read a few paragraphs before seeing another map.

It was nearly identical to the one in the castaways' article.

Thea didn't think twice before opening a third tab, this time typing in the name of a small legal clinic in the Glades. It took a minute to find what she was looking for, but once the information she needed was displayed in front of her, Thea took her phone from the edge of her desk and dialed a number. She hesitated before hitting the call button.

A few rings went by before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, is this Laurel Lance?"

"Yes, this is her."

"It's, um, it's Thea. Thea Queen."

"Thea? It's been a long time."

"Two years or so…. how are you?"

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"Fine, thanks…. I know this is spur of the moment, but…. can we meet up somewhere? I need to talk to you about something."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'd rather talk about it in person."

"Um, alright, yeah. Of course, I'll meet you," Laurel stammered, "I have lunch at noon. Why don't you meet me at Big Belly Burger?"

"Alright."

"You don't sound well, Thea. What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything when we meet. I don't want someone to overhear."

* * *

"All of your men are organized?"

"Yes, Mr. Tirrell," The head of Novum security said as he watched his superior pace in front of his desk, "My men have talked with the SCPD."

"And?"

"And if those masks really do show up tonight, you can count on them being in handcuffs before they could even get into the building."

Tirrell stopped pacing and stared directly at the head of security. "I want this entire building monitored tonight. Every room, every hallway, every entrance."

"Sir, we have all the places they could get to covered."

"All the places they could get to? No, I want every part of this building covered!"

"Sir, that's a request that the security may not-"

"I don't care _what_ you have to do to make sure that those masks don't get into this building! Just make it happen, or I'll find someone else that can!" Tirrell shouted before lowering his tone, "There's too much at risk tonight."

"Security and SCPD will continue to secure the building for tonight."

"Good, now get out of my sight."

The head of security didn't hesitate to leave the lavish office of the CEO, leaving David Tirrell alone with the half empty glass of whiskey on his desk. Tirrell picked up the glass and walked towards the wall of windows that looked down on the streets over twenty stories below. Squad cars were parked alongside the streets, and police officers were out on the sidewalk, but from the height, they looked like small, black dots. Small, insignificant figures that anyone could step on, including the masks.

* * *

The small burger joint in the Glades was nearly empty. Only a few people sat at the tables, and there was only one worker behind the counter. Thea didn't watch any of them. She kept her eyes on the door while drumming her fingers on the tabletop. A basket of fries sat in front of her, untouched and cold from when she bought them nearly a half hour ago.

The bell above the door rang as it opened, and a slim brunette wearing a blazer walked inside. Thea looked up immediately and found the words taken out of her mouth as Laurel Lance approached the booth she sat in.

"Thea," Laurel greeted, "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too."

Laurel sat down across from the teenager but kept her purse strap on her shoulder. "So what's going on? Why did you want to meet me?"

"I'm just assuming that you've seen the news, about the castaways?"

"I have. It was a topic at CNRI this morning."

"Then you saw what island they came from, right?"

"If I recall, it's named Lian Yu," Laurel recalled, puzzled by the teenager's questions, "Where are you going with this?"

"Here, look at this," Thea reached into her purse and pulled out two pieces of neatly folded papers. She unfolded them both in front of Laurel, showing her the maps that had been printed out from the two articles she read earlier. "This one on the left, that's a map of the North China Sea. The circled island is Lian Yu, where those castaways came from. But this other map, don't you recognize it?"

"It's familiar, but I don't know where it's from."

"It's a map of the area of water the Queen's Gambit sank in."

"Thea-"

"I know what you're going to say. I should stop right now and walk away, but don't you see that there's now reason to believe that Ollie's alive? I mean, Lian Yu is so close to where the Gambit sank!"

"Yes, I see that-"

"And if those two castaways were able to survive on this island, then maybe Ollie's alive too."

"Thea, you know what happened. The Gambit went down, and _everyone_ was killed."

"But Laurel, don't you see? Those castaways were so close to where the boat went down. They were there for five years, and the boat sank five years ago. They could know something about my brother!"

"Thea, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Why is it so farfetched? There's evidence right in front of you. You're an attorney!"

"This isn't enough evidence to suggest such a bold claim, Thea. You have to understand that this is all just a slim possibility that, in all reason, couldn't possibly be true."

"Well, maybe you can get more evidence."

"How would I get more evidence?"

"The castaways, Slade and Shado, they must have been interviewed by someone from the SCPD, and your father's a detective-"

"Are you suggesting that I go to my father to get private information so you can confirm a theory?"

"No, I mean, yes but…. it's complicated."

"Do you even know what you're asking for? You want me to violate oaths I swore, go behind people's backs, and snoop into some people's personal lives."

"You don't have to go behind your father's back. You could just ask him for me."

"Thea, I know what kind of grief you're experiencing, especially with the arrival of the castaways, but you need to accept that Ollie's gone. You need to move on with your life, and this is only holding you back," Laurel stood up from the booth and readjusted her purse strap, "I'm sorry, Thea."

"You hate my brother so much that you're not even willing to think about the possibility of him being alive."

Laurel stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What-"

"Ollie could be on an island right now, thinking about all the people he loves and wishing that he could be back with them. But what if he's not alone there?"

"What do you mean not alone?"

"Sara. She got on the Gambit. Maybe she's with Ollie, right now. Maybe those castaways know something about them, or even know them personally."

"These are all hypotheticals, _impossible_ hypotheticals."

"But wouldn't you like some closure?"

"We both got closure about this a long time ago. Oliver and Sara are gone, Thea, and it is not your place to come and ask me to do something like this when it will only hurt you. And, as much as I love you and your family, and as much as I want to have my sister back, it's time that you accept what happened."

"Laurel…"

"You're in a tough situation, I understand, but you'll only hurt yourself if you go further. I don't want to see you broken again. Please, stop this…"

"Laurel, please…."

Laurel smiled softly. "I'll see you around, Speedy."

Without another word, the attorney turned around and walked out of the small restaurant. As soon as she stepped out on the sidewalk, Laurel made her way down the street to where she parked her car. She unlocked it and quickly got inside, shutting the door behind her; but as soon as the keys were in the ignition, she couldn't turn them. Laurel stared blankly at the wheel and felt tears welling in her eyes. One nearly slipped before she wiped her eyes with the side of her finger.

Her chest tightened as the events that just took place replayed in her mind. Every time the young Queen mentioned either of their lost family members' names, the knot grew even tighter. She told herself, for the past five years, that she hated Oliver, but hearing his name spoken in such optimistic conversations brought back the same pain she felt after finding out that her boyfriend and sister were gone forever. Laurel was scarred, and Thea's hope ripped the wound open again.

* * *

She drew back the bowstring and held it perfectly still while staring down the arrow shaft. Her focus shifted from the shaft to where her target would be, but before she was thoroughly prepared, a frisbee flew around the corner behind her. She released the arrow, letting it sail straight towards the black disk before another one came into view from her other side. She continued to draw, nock, and fire arrows until seven frisbees were pinned to the concrete wall by dark green arrows, and no more came into view.

Shado lowered her bow and turned around towards Slade, who was setting down the rest of the stack of frisbees.

"You've been training all day," Slade remarked, "You should rest for a bit."

"No harm in being prepared for what's to come."

"I understand, but we've worked in environments like this before."

"Starling is an entirely new place, and we don't know what surprises it holds just yet," Shado reminded, "But thank you, for helping with the frisbees."

"Happy to help."

Shado walked over to a metal table and set her bow down. She glanced over at the computer, which had the time displayed on the screen: 11:33pm.

"Where are we at with Tirrell?"

Slade stepped off the mat and walked towards the computer. A few seconds of typing passed by before he looked up at Shado. "Still empty."

Shado glanced over towards the table where her vigilante attire was folded, and Slade's was laid out. They stared at each other for a moment, but neither of them said a word as they walked to the table and began putting the garments on, silently agreeing on what needed to be done.

* * *

 **Flashback: Lian Yu, 4 Years Ago**

Their escrima sticks crashed against each other as a cool breeze pushed past them. Oliver and Slade maintained a steady rhythm until Slade swung his escrima stick towards Oliver's legs. Oliver jumped back but got back into the fight just as fast. From where she was practicing archery, Shado looked over towards the two men and watched them. Each moved as if they knew exactly where the other would, and neither of them took the upper hand until Slade swung at Oliver's head. Oliver blocked the hit, but Slade's second stick cracked Oliver's side. He staggered backward, all while Slade stood and watched him.

"You seemed more focused today," Slade said, "But you were too focused on me. Focus more on where my weapon will be in the future."

"And you should focus on not hitting me with the stick so hard, at least if you want to keep practicing."

"Learn to take a hit now, and you'll know how to recover in the middle of a fight," Slade glanced over towards Shado. "Should we spar?"

"You should continue to practice with Oliver. He needs it more."

"You heard the woman. Get up!"

Oliver glared at Slade as he straightened his posture and held his sticks out in front of him. Slade did the same but didn't speak before jumping towards Oliver. Their strikes paired the others for most of the fight. Oliver tried to break away and hit Slade's side and knees, but Slade blocked each attempt and turned them into attacks. The sparring match dragged on longer, and the anger began to build up inside of Oliver. His moves were soon claimed by strength rather than strategy, and the next time Slade brought his stick up to hit Oliver's, Oliver smack Slade's hand as hard as he could. Slade's bamboo stick flew out of his hand to the side, but Oliver still tried to hit him. Slade blocked the attacks with his last stick and managed to smack Oliver on the side of the head when he became too focused on his own hits rather than the ones to dodge.

"You got cocky, kid," Slade asserted, "Again."

"I think what I just did proves I don't need to keep fighting you," Oliver countered, "The men we're fighting aren't on Mirakuru, like you."

"Better to be prepared than lie around here and miss your girlfriend."

"Sara _wasn't_ my girlfriend."

"She might as well have been, considering how you talked about her, defended her, and even stared at her. It couldn't have been more obvious." Slade chided.

"You're only saying that because you think she was working with Ivo."

"And She was. Did you really think that after what he did for her, she would just turn her back on him? Do you honestly believe that she wasn't just here to sell us out?!"

"Sara was an honest person!"

"If she was so honest, then why did she sell Shado and me out after you were taken?"

"She was in an impossible position! If she wanted to maintain trust with Ivo, she couldn't just leave!"

"There was every opportunity for her to _just leave_ and come to the island. At least that way we would have more inside knowledge on that damn operation, we would actually have a shot at getting home, and she wouldn't be rotting away in-"

Slade couldn't say another word before Oliver lunged towards him and grabbed the collar of his tee shirt. Oliver punched Slade on the side of the head, but when he went for a second hit, Slade grabbed his wrist. The two of them stared at each other, each using their own strength against each other, but Slade pulled Oliver's grip loose. Slade shoved Oliver back, but not without punching him and sending him to the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ try to tell me what's going on right in front of me," Slade growled, "Know your place, kid."

He left Oliver lying in the grass as he gathered his escrima sticks and walked towards Shado. She stood perfectly still as he came to a stop at her side, facing the other direction as she continued to stare at Oliver.

"He still has a long way to go," Slade muttered, "I'll keep working with him, but we still need a plan to get on the ship."

"Did you pay attention to the way he punched you?"

"What?"

"There's something different about him."

"Adrenaline's taking control. Grief does that to a person."

"It seems like there's more to it."

"Whatever it is, he needs to get it under control. His motivation is more dangerous to us than Ivo if it's unshaped."

* * *

A fleet of SCPD cars and trucks lined the street across from Novum Prosthetics, while officers and members of SWAT teams moved in and out of the area they were instructed to secure. Detective Lance stood against the back of one of the black vans, watching as the men he was working with continued to do their jobs, as they were supposed to, but the reason why they had to do it in the first place still baffled him.

"Sir," Quentin looked to the side and saw Detective Hall walking towards him with another officer at her side. "We've worked with Mr. Tirrell's security and secured the entire building. If some vigilantes did decide to show up, they aren't getting off this block unless it's in a SWAT car."

"Good."

Across the street, a group of SWAT officers walked out of the building and back towards the group of vans where they were supposed to report. One of the members towards the end followed the others, but as he stepped onto the sidewalk, he glanced down at his watch: 12:03am. The officer glanced towards the others, who were too distracted on their conversations with one another to notice him. He slipped away from the group and walked down the nearest alleyway. Darkness cloaked the narrow pathway, but he could still see the female figure ahead, who wore a hood and held a bow at her side.

"Did you find what we need?"

The SWAT officer pulled down the black mask over his mouth and nose before removing his helmet, revealing his face to the vigilante. She wasn't surprised when she saw her partner's face.

"Every area of the building is covered, and if we want to get in without killing any cops, then this is going to become harder than we anticipated."

"Harder, but not impossible."

"They don't have any men on the roof. We can get in through that way if you have a way to get us up there."

Shado scoffed playfully. "Since when am I not prepared?"

* * *

"It's 12:10. If those vigilantes were going to make a move, they would have done it by now."

Tirrell turned around from where he stood at the wall of windows beside his desk. He only looked at his head of security for a moment before looking back down at the street below. "Don't slack up on security until we know for certain."

The head of security nodded and turned towards the door to the office, which was guarded by three of his best men on the security team. They let him through, but as soon as he reached for the handle on the door, a series of gunshots came from the hallway just outside.

"Secure the doors!" The head of security barked, "And find out what's going on!" While his men began to bark through their earpieces, he snatched the police radio from Tirrell's desk and turned it to the correct channel. "They're here. Those masks are here."

"Copy that."

"Mr. Tirrell, sir, the SCPD is on the-"

"I know they're on the way, I'm not deaf! What you should be telling me is why you're-"

The doors of the office burst open, and the three security members fired until the figure in the doorway dropped to the floor: it was another security member. The three of them all looked back towards their boss, but not before an arrow sailed into the room and found its way into one of their shoulders.

Before they could fire another shot, two vigilantes ran into the room, one with a gun and the other with a bow and arrow. The female shot an arrow at another security guard across the room before turning back and engaging with two other guards.

The one with the gun fired at two more guards across the room, taking them both down before looking around the entire room. Tirrell was gone, and so was the head of security.

"Where'd they go!"

Shado smacked one of the guards across the head with her bow. "Out this door! They're getting away!"

Slade reached into a pocket on the strap of his sword scabbard and pulled out a small flash drive. He ran past Shado's fight and towards Tirrell's desk and computer, where pushed the flash drive into one of the USB ports. As he rushed past Shado and the men she fought, he drew his sword and followed the path Tirrell took.

The hallway was riddled with the bodies of security guards, some with arrows sticking out of their bodies and others with bullet wounds. Slade walked past all of them and continued down the hallway.

All the doors along the dark hallway were locked and secured, except one further ahead. Unlike the others, the door was almost closed, with only a small gap telling him that it was open. As he got closer, Slade became quieter, until he was just inches away from the door.

He pushed the door open slowly and walked into the dark office. Everything looked undisturbed, but he still walked around to figure out why the door was open in the beginning. Slade took a few more steps into the room but didn't need to look further when a chair to his left creaked with a small movement. The vigilante immediately turned to the left and was greeted by a barrage of bullets from the head of security. All of them bounced off his armor, and the man jumped out from behind the desk and rushed towards Slade. He tried to knock the vigilante out, but none of his punches made a difference before Slade wrapped his hand around the man's neck and lifted him up off the ground. The security head kicked and struggled as he tried to free himself, but Slade threw his body across the room and into a pile of cardboard boxes in the corner.

Slade stepped around the desk and found David Tirrell hiding behind it. Tirrell shouted out for help, but Slade picked him up by the collar of his dress shirt and tossed him out into the middle of the room. His calls for help didn't stop Slade from jumping back towards him, picking him up by the collar of his shirt, and slamming him up against the wall.

"P-Please!" Tirrell begged, "I-I'll do whatever you want just, please don't kill me!"

"I told you to make the transfer, and you didn't," Slade growled as he grabbed Tirrell's neck, "Do you know how much suffering you've been the cause of?! How many families you've put through crises?!"

"Those people…. chose to use my product," Tirrell coughed out, "Their suffering is their own fault."

"And your business is meant to _help_ them! Not ruin them! Families turn to Novum because they're promised help that no one else would provide! And here you are, using them for your own materialistic pleasures."

Slade let Tirrell's body drop to the floor but didn't give the CEO time to recover from the strangling before grabbing the collar of his shirt and punching him repeatedly. Tirrell tried to pull himself away from Slade, and even tried to hit back, but his attempts didn't make a difference before he was knocked out. Slade stopped hitting him, stood up, and picked up his sword from the ground nearby. He walked back towards Tirrell and held the sword above him, so the tip was lightly touching the CEO's pale skin.

Just a small push and Tirrell would be dead. All the suffering and financial hardships he had caused would be avenged, but Tirrell would get away with a quick death, not really mending his wrongs, only leaving others to deal with them.

Slade pulled his sword away from Tirrell's neck and stared down at the CEO: a pathetic excuse for a man. Footsteps came from the hallway, and when Slade turned to see the person, Shado ran into the doorway.

"SCPD's here and on this floor," She looked down at Tirrell and back up towards Slade, who still held his sword at his side. "You were going to kill him."

"I was going to."

From underneath her mask, he couldn't see it, but Slade almost saw a faint smile in her eyes.

"We can get out of here through a staircase down the hall, but we need to hurry. SCPD will be on us at any moment."

Slade sheathed his sword and followed Shado outside of the office, not looking back once towards Tirrell. They raced down the hallway and to the flight of stairs that led up to the roof. The door slammed behind him, but as they ran up, it opened again.

"SCPD! Stop where you are!"

The two vigilantes glanced down at the two detectives and SWAT officers as they continued to run up the stairs, but neither of them slowed down. The cops raced after them, even as they stepped out onto the roof.

Shado nocked an arrow as they ran towards the edge of the building, and as soon as they were closer to the side, she fired it. A long cable sailed after the hour, and when they reached the edge, Slade wrapped his arm around Shado's waist, and they jumped off the side.

Detective Lance and Detective Hall hurried to the edge of the building just in time to see the vigilantes land on the roof of a building below them.

"Secure a radius of two blocks," Quentin ordered, "Don't let them get away!"

The SWAT officers behind them quickly got on their radios and barked orders, all while McKenna and Quentin watched the two figures run across the rooftop.

"Those people really are nutjobs," McKenna remarked.

"But they can't run forever," McKenna looked towards Quentin with curiosity. "I've dealt with this before. It doesn't end well if they keep running."

* * *

A group of police cars with lights and sirens on raced straight past a black van driving in the other direction. As they passed, Shado and Slade both watched them through the rearview mirror. Their vigilante attire was hidden underneath their coats, and they removed anything covering their face, as to not raise any suspicion if someone were to see them. When the squad cars passed, neither couldn't help but smirk, first at the police cars, then at each other.

* * *

"And in an unexpected turn of events, David Tirrell, CEO of Novum Prosthetics, was arrested early this morning. After being attacked in his home and later that same night, authorities found evidence that Novum Prosthetics has been involved in a large-scale fraud directly impacting their clients. Although the evidence was provided by an anonymous source, all documents about the fraud have been confirmed as untampered. Tirrell's trial will commence…."

"You seem distracted," Shado turned around from where she stood behind the couch of the shared apartment and found herself face to face with Slade. He stared at her for a moment before looking towards the morning news that Shado had been watching just a moment prior.

"The decision to find the evidence we needed from Tirrell's computer was smart. Now he'll face proper justice according to the people whose lives were impacted because of his fraud," Shado replied, "Like I said yesterday, your knowledge of computers is still impressive, even after all these years."

"I try to stay in practice."

Slade turned around and walked into the kitchen, where he began to make a cup of morning coffee. While he had his back turned to the living room, Shado slowly looked back towards him and started walking to the counter. By the time he turned back around, she was standing right across from him.

"I'd like you to be honest with me, about last night," Shado said in a stern, yet gentle, voice, "You were about to kill Tirrell last night, but you stopped."

"I remembered the justice he should face."

"But that wasn't all," Shado said, "You had a Mirakuru flash, didn't you?"

"Shado-"

"I saw the bruises on those men, Slade," He was silent. "I want you to be honest with me. I want to help you."

Slade looked away from the woman in front of him but couldn't help and look back towards her. "You're right."

"It's been almost two weeks since the last one. Did something happen? Did you remember something? Do you know what triggered it?"

"I don't know. It just… happened."

"There has to be some reason behind it," Shado muttered, "And I'm going to figure it out."

"You've done enough, and I haven't a way to pay you back. You don't have to keep sacrificing for me."

"We've been through hell together, and we've survived what others thought was impossible. We know each other better than anyone else, and, with that in mind, do you really think that I would give up on you so easily?"

"No, I did not."

"Good. That cure from the island may not have cured you completely, but I won't stop looking until I find something that will free you permanently." Shado said before walking towards the staircase.

"I don't deserve your kindness."

Shado stopped in her tracks and turned around. "And I don't deserve your loyalty, so I guess that makes us even."


	5. 1x02-Pt 1

**A/N: I apologize for the delayed update. Other things have been taking priority, but I will try my best to continue a consistent updating schedule.**

* * *

"I hope I got this right," Slade said as he set a cup of coffee on the table before taking a seat across from his partner.

Shado picked up the cup and took a small sip. While she still held it to her lips, her eyes moved up towards Slade, and he could see the smile in her eyes. "It's perfect. How's yours?"

"Average, but I don't understand what about this coffee draws in this many people," Slade answered as he looked around the bustling coffee shop from the table near the window where he and Shado sat. The streets were busy for a Thursday morning. Cars sped past the small shop, people on the sidewalk walked by without a glance, and life continued as normal. Several people sat at tables inside and even more people stood in line to get their regulars.

"It's clearly become a routine for several of these people," Shado noted while staring at the line.

"The coffee's overpriced anyway."

"If it's overpriced, then we're just here to blend in with city life, correct?"

"If that's how you'd like to view it, then yes."

"Let me add to this allusion then," Shado began, "I think we should both get a job."

"We're not exactly short on money."

"I know, but…." Shado lowered her voice. "If we want to maintain a cover, then maybe getting a job will create an alibi if we were to get into a situation."

"And what type of jobs were you thinking?"

"Small things. Waiters, secretaries, maybe I could pick up my career in the medical field, and you could work in personal security?"

Slade grinned uncomfortably. "Absolutely not."

"You'd be good at it."

"That job requires patience."

"You could manage."

"I've had a glimpse into a job like that and it's not something I'd like to return to."

"Right, the Lagunov job," Shado smiled, "I forgot about that rich bastard."

"That rich bastard did go a long way in getting that gang leader off the streets."

"I guess so, but I still think that a job in that area would still be good for you. Or, if anything, it would keep your head on a swivel."

"Maybe…"

Shado took another sip, her eyes staying on Slade for a moment until they moved up towards a TV. He knew it was more than a simple glance, because her eyes were glued to it for a few seconds before Slade turned around in his seat to see what had stolen her attention.

A headline reading "Somers Case Proceeds" was plastered on the TV. Video footage of Somers walking out of the courthouse was playing while the anchor continued to speak.

"After being accused of accepting bribes from the Chinese triad to smuggle drugs into Starling City earlier in the year, Martin Somers, CEO of Starling Port, was charged with ordering the murder of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's daughter, Emily Nocenti, continues to push for Somers to face criminal charges. Her attorney, Laurel Lance from CNRI, has made large strides in uncovering what really happened between Nocenti and Somers."

A video of Martin Somers speaking to the press came up. Several interview recorders were held towards him and even from behind, people crowded around him. "I'm not sure what I've done to receive this kind of attention from Ms. Lance and Ms. Nocenti, but these charges are preposterous, and I will do everything in my power to fight them. I run an honest business, and I know my port helps several smaller businesses stay open. I wouldn't want to jeopardize those businessmen's life work because of a little profit."

"Interesting set of charges," Slade remarked, "It will be entertaining to see where the trial goes," He looked back towards Shado, expecting her to agree. Instead, she was still staring at the TV, carefully drumming her fingers on the sides of her coffee cup. "Shado?"

"Come with me outside."

She stood up from her seat before Slade could answer, but he followed her out of the small coffee shop and out onto the sidewalk without another word. When he was at her side, she glanced towards him and began walking.

"Martin Somers," Shado began, "I remember seeing his name on the list."

"Then you believe he's our next target?"

"Opportunity may be presenting itself in our favor. Who would we be to ignore it?"

* * *

"You were right, about Somers being on the list."

Shado looked up from where she was reading over articles on a tablet. Slade shut the small book as he took a seat at the office chair in front of the computers. He immediately began his research, already pulling up several articles. Some were on Somers, others on the Chinese Triad, and a few on the Starling Port specifically. News from Starling City's Central News Network played on a screen, but neither Slade nor Shado paid it any attention.

"If it weren't for these charges, Somers would appear to be a perfect businessman," Shado remarked while reading over Slade's shoulder.

"But accepting bribes, assisting with the spread of drugs, and murder. They're all large crimes, and I doubt they're his first."

"So, you're suggesting a cover-up?"

"Men like Somers, they can put on a mask and wear it for the rest of their lives. It will never fall off, unless someone goes and pries it up themselves," Slade said, "We both know that the authorities won't be the ones to pry it off."

"But we're not going to pry it off either," Slade turned around towards Shado with a raised eyebrow. "He's in the middle of a trial, and if someone on the outside interferes, it makes getting justice even more messy. We'd make it appear that the prosecution is trying to get justice on their own terms, and by then, the court would most likely rule that charges were only filed as some personal vendetta."

"And the growing corruption makes this even more difficult." Slade grumbled.

"So, if we are going to fix this by avoiding our own masks, then how do you suggest we go about taking Somers' off?" Shado asked.

Slade looked towards the computer screen that displayed the news. A picture of Emily Nocenti and Laurel Lance walking out of the courthouse was displayed. "The prosecution attorney would know what's needed to serve Somers the justice he deserves. Perhaps our masks would only be a method of…. speeding up the trial."

"And how exactly would you go about getting information from an attorney?" Shado questioned, "I've read about Laurel. She's a strong attorney, and she's incredibly smart. If someone in a mask were to approach her and offer her help, even after what happened with Tirrell, I doubt she'd utilize the presented opportunity."

"We shouldn't present ourselves as a threat, in that case," Slade muttered, "But two people seeking legal aid wouldn't be suspicious."

"And what legal aid would we need, exactly?"

"We've just returned from five years on a deserted island. We're not American citizens, but you don't need a lawyer for that…."

"But the media did publish our stories without consent," Shado suggested, "I don't know about you, but I feel rather violated, traumatized even, and in need of some compensation."

* * *

"Laurel, just hold on a moment!" Joanna called as she hurried after the attorney, "You're not going to get anywhere with that lead, if that's what you can even call it," She stopped behind Laurel, who was sifting through a pile of manila folders, each stuffed with papers. "You're wasting your time."

"You asked me to look into your case, and as I see it, this is one of the most promising leads you've found," Laurel remarked.

"I've already looked into it. Seriously, it's a waste of time."

"This is a bank account number related to Gerald Fisher, the man who's supposedly been stealing from your client, Martha Bennett."

"That account number belongs to his brother, Paul. None of his deposits line up with anything his brother's been accused of."

Laurel turned towards Joanna with a raised eyebrow. "And how would you know?"

"I have a friend at the bank…. he owed me a favor."

"MmHmm."

"You don't hum like that when you agree."

"People can cover something up. I just think that you should just look into this a little further before pushing it aside completely."

"Right then, I'll look into it again, for the fourth time."

"Fourth time's the charm," Laurel quipped, but Joanna only rolled her eyes with a faint smile as she walked back to her desk.

Laurel turned back to the stack of folders. How her coworkers could find papers in the mess baffled her, but she didn't want to take the time to think about it any longer. Her own cases were taking up all her time, and they were always the priority.

"Hey, Laurel?"

Laurel turned around to face one of her coworkers, Julia, the secretary, but at her side was a man that was much taller than her. He looked to be around his late thirties, with tan skin and dark hair.

"He came in and asked to speak with you. Said it's about a case, and that it's rather urgent."

Laurel nodded with a small smile, and Julia returned it before walking to her desk.

"Sorry, this isn't typically how I meet with potential clients," Laurel apologized.

"It's not a problem at all."

"Your name is?"

"Apologies," The man said as he extended his hand, "Slade Wilson."

Laurel took his hand and shook it. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Most likely. My friend and I have been on the news recently."

"The castaways."

"That would be it, and my reason for being here," Slade said, "Me and my friend's story has been plastered across the news and, even since the time we were rescued, we were under the impression that our story would remain private. We didn't ask for all this attention, and never gave consent to the story being released."

"I'm terribly sorry. I can't imagine that any of this is easy."

"No…it's not. To say the least, it's ripped open some old wounds and….it hasn't made the transition the easiest. I read about you online, and your experience with these kinds of cases. You seemed perfect for our…. dilemma, and we were looking to hire you."

"I see then," Laurel made a motion for Slade to follow her as she began walking back to her desk, "Well, Mr. Wilson, I'm honored that you think I'm the one for the case."

"That sounds like you're declining to take it."

"I'm so sorry. I just, I have a very large case on my plate right now, and I don't know if I could get you the result you're looking for when I have other things to worry about."

"Don't worry, I understand," Slade smiled sympathetically, "I've just…had some bad experience with attorneys in the past. It's hard to know who you can trust. Most attorneys do it for the money, and usually steal from their clients, but you seem like you really care about the wellbeing of your clients. I just want to find someone who has that quality to represent me and my friend….it hasn't been easy, and we'd like this to be as easy as possible. I'll just keep looking but thank you for your time."

Time seemed to slow as Slade turned to walk away, but the voice in her head began to tell her, to yell at her, to stop him. She knew he looked familiar, and after hearing his name, Thea entered her mind again. The way she pleaded and pressed the slim potential replayed in Laurel's mind as she spoke with Slade, but then she remembered the part of Thea's findings that affected her the most: Sara.

As much as she didn't want to admit it to the young Queen, she'd been right. She wanted closure, as she kept telling herself, but really, she wanted answers about what happened. The slim possibility that there was a connection was more than she needed to decide. After all, Thea reopened old wounds, and there was now an opportunity to close them once and for all.

"Mr. Wilson, wait," Laurel called. The Australian stopped and turned back to Laurel, "I don't want you to go through even more trouble, especially with your current situation. I'd be happy to take your case."

"I thought you had a major case to focus on," Slade recalled.

"I do, but you and your case are just as important as any other."

"Thank you."

"Now I hate to seem dismissive, but as you can see, right now isn't an ideal time to discuss more. Why don't you and your friend come to my place for dinner? We can talk more there, without all of this chaos around."

"You're too kind."

"I only want what's best for my clients," Laurel smiled as she reached into her desk.

Slade watched her for a moment, but his attention drifted towards a bulletin board. News articles, printed papers, photos, and small notes were all pinned neatly. The one thing that kept his focus on the board was a photo of Martin Somers.

"What's this bulletin board for?" Slade asked, "For a case?"

"Yes, that's actually my other case," Laurel answered, "Basically, this man, Martin Somers, has aided the Chinese Triad in bringing drugs into Starling, and when someone found out, he had them killed. He's one of those rich CEOs, so this has been all over the news and it's not helping."

"I'm sorry. It appears we have similar problems."

"Guess so," Laurel stood back up straight and handed Slade a small card. "That's the address to my apartment. How about tonight at eight?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you again, Ms. Lance."

"Of course. Happy to help."

Laurel was the first to walk away, back towards the stack of folders across the small office. Slade stood still for a moment, letting other attorneys pass him without a care in the world. He looked back towards the bulletin board as he reached into his pocket. Another opportunity had presented itself.

* * *

The bowstring snapped as it slipped from Shado's fingers, and an arrow shot across the room, stopping in the dead center of a target across the room. Shado lowered the bow, proudly looking at the target, when she heard the metal door open and shut, then the pounding of footsteps coming from the metal staircase. Slade hurried down the stairs and as soon as his feet hit the floor, he looked up to see Shado approaching.

"How was the meeting with Laurel?"

"As expected. We have a lawyer and more information on Somers," Slade replied as he walked towards the computers. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and after a moment, he passed it to Shado. "Ms. Lance kept a bulletin board with her case information on Somers out in the open. We can use some of that information to figure out a course of action."

"Not a wise decision to leave this out in the open."

"And there's a catch," Shado lifted her head and stared directly at Slade. "To better understand the lawsuit, Ms. Lance wants to meet us over dinner at her apartment later tonight."

"Are we really pursuing a lawsuit now?"

"If that's what it takes to maintain a cover until Somers is behind bars," Slade answered, "We have two hours before we need to be at the dinner."

"And we have information here that we haven't had before, including more information on Nocenti's murder."

"So, what are you proposing?"

"A warning, and a demand to confess. Somers needs to know that his charades aren't going to protect him any longer, but we both know how the legal system is falling apart. More and more corrupt people are attaining those positions, and we can't rely on them to get justice. It's time we take matters into our own hands," Shado turned to her side and picked up the list from the corner of the table. She flipped through a few pages before stopping on one and showing Slade the name inside. "Not only would we be crossing another name off the list, but we'd stop another source of corruption that ASPAR is looking to end."

"Then we're wasting time right now. There's a businessman with a confession waiting to make tomorrow's headlines."

* * *

 **Flashback: Lian Yu, 4 Years Ago**

The first rays of morning light illuminated the hazy air inside the plane, but the early hour didn't stop Slade, Shado, and Oliver from rushing past one another. Each snatched supplies off and out of boxes, stuffing anything they could need into backpacks. Slade continued to pluck knives and guns from small piles, some of which he put in his own bag, others he threw to Oliver.

Just before their bags were filled, Slade picked up a set of escrima sticks and tossed them to Oliver, who caught them and stared at the Australian.

"What do I need these for?"

"You'd be surprised how those can help in the middle of a fist fight." Slade remarked.

"Why don't you give me a large gun, or something that might actually help?"

"Because you're reckless and you'll do something stupid when given the opportunity."

Slade walked away before Oliver could make another comment, but he already had Shado's attention. She wore her green hood, her quiver on her back, and held her bow at her side.

"Are you sure that he's up to this?" Shado whispered while staring towards Oliver, who had his back turned towards them.

"He doesn't have a choice."

"Does he at least have a gun or a knife?"

"Yes, he's fine, so stop worrying about it."

"I want to get off this island as much as you do, so it would do us all some good if we communicated a bit more and made sure everyone was prepared," Shado pressed, then looked up. "Oliver?"

"What?"

"Are you ready for today? Do you understand the plan?"

"Yes, I got it."

"What are you doing first then?" Slade asked.

"Getting on the boat."

"How?"

"Shado lights the bonfire, and I run along the coast away from Ivo's men. I get caught, and then you both use the small boat from Fyer's camp to get to Ivo's ship."

"See?" Slade grumbled, "He's fine."

"Good," Shado picked up a backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "If you both understand, then we need to get going. We have a long hike ahead of us, and a ship to take."

"Couldn't agree more."

Shado and Slade both grabbed the last few things they needed before walking out of the plane and into the field, but Oliver remained behind. He looked down at his bag and the set of escrima sticks next to them. A grumble escaped his lips as he shoved the sticks into the backpack, but he grabbed the bag and began to follow his fellow castaways. Before he stepped outside, Oliver stopped mid step and glanced to his side. Sitting atop a metal crate was Sara's jacket, leather bracelet, and knife that she kept in her boot. He stared at the small pile for a moment but took the knife and pushed it into his boot. Only after a minute did he take her leather bracelet and push it into his pocket. As small as it was, it was all the motivation he needed.

* * *

The silence in the warehouse quickly ended when Somers stormed around the corner already making a fist. The three members of his security team all looked towards him, but he stepped up to one man separated from them and buried his finger in his chest.

"I told you to keep this trial under control," Somers growled, "And I'm paying you a large sum of money to do so."

"I'm only a lawyer, and I can only work the legal system so far before people start looking at our methods," The lawyer replied calmly, "You should do yourself a favor and stop placing yourself in front of the cameras at every available opportunity, because at some point, you're going to say something you'll regret."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me how to win this case. I only hired you to read off a prewritten script. How about you do yourself a favor and fulfill the position I put you in before we have any more issues."

The lawyer straightened himself. "Are _you_ threatening _me_? Isn't this the reason you got into this mess in the first place?" Somers was silent. "You threaten me again, and you'll have to find another lawyer."

"You may be able to play the legal cards, but we both know that the justice system isn't what it used to be. These days, more effective, more physical, means are necessary," Somers muttered slyly, "And I'm sure you already know that I have several connections in that field."

"I'll look further into your case."

"Good, now get out of my face," Somers pushed past the lawyer and walked towards his desk. A member of his security team was quick to escort him out of the area while the other two stayed in their places. "I want one of you to keep an eye on him," Somers ordered, "The last thing I need is him calling out to the-"

The lights went out before he could finish his sentence.

Somers looked towards his men but didn't have a chance to give an order before an arrow flew out from the darkness and buried itself in the shoulder of one of his guards. He didn't look towards the other before jumping up from his seat and running in the opposite direction. The sounds of his security guard's footsteps followed him, but stopped, immediately replaced with a groan.

Somers kept running, skidding around a corner but never slowing down. A door came into sight, but as he passed an isle of shelves, a dark figure stepped out in front of him and everything went dark.

* * *

The black slowly faded into dark colored, blurred figures. Somers mumbled as the scene became sharper, but when he could see, he realized what was going on. His hands were bound behind him from where he was tied against a pole on his dock, but in front of him were two figures who had been in the morning headlines just as much as he had.

"P-Please!" Somers shouted, "Just tell me what you want!"

The taller figure dressed in body armor stepped forward, while an archer in green stayed behind with an arrow nocked and pointed directly at him.

"Martin Somers, you're going to testify in that trial."

"I-I didn't do anything!"

The archer fired an arrow and it grazed Somers' cheek before flying into the water.

"You're going to end the trial with your confession of having Victor Nocenti killed!" The vigilante demanded, "There won't be a second warning! And if you mention this to _anyone_ , you're going to wish you only had a prison sentence to worry about."

The archer fired another arrow, and Somers shut his eyes as it sliced his other cheek. When he opened his eyes, both vigilantes were gone, and he was completely alone with his wrists still bound behind him.


End file.
